The Eye's Weren't The Only Thing
by Hufflepuff Heart
Summary: The Order Hears Harry's Rant In OOTP. What Are Their Reactions?


_**Hey guys heres another one-shot cause im procrastinating on my other story and this one popped into my head one night and thought it would be they probably couldn't hear him shouting because of the Imperturbable Charm they put on the door bet hey anythings possible on fanfiction So Please Review and Tell your friends :)**_

**But before he knew it, Harry was shouting.**

"**SO YOU HAVEN'T BEEN IN THE MEETINGS, BIG DEAL! YOU'VE STILL BEEN HERE, HAVEN'T YOU? YOU'VE STILL BEEN TOGETHER! ME, I'VE BEEN STUCK AT THE DURSLEYS' FOR A MONTH! AND I'VE HANDLED MORE THAN YOU TWO'VE EVER MANAGED AND DUMBLEDORE KNOWS IT — WHO SAVED THE SORCERER'S STONE? WHO GOT RID OF RIDDLE? WHO SAVED BOTH YOUR SKINS FROM THE DEMENTORS?"**

_*Down in The Kitchen*_

"The hardest part is getting ou-"

Dumbledore was cut off by Remus shushing him, eyebrows furrowed, listening hard.

"Do you hear that" He asked and the Order went quiet.

A muffled but loud voice could be heard coming down the stairs. One could not make out what the shouter was saying but all they could make out was it was a male.

Sirius suddenly gasped "Bloody Hell! That Harry's voice" He said looking around in shock.

Every persons eye's widened, mild mannered Harry shouting like no tomorrow it must have been something really big to get him that angry.

Everything was silent trying to catch what Harry was saying then suddenly Remus burst out laughing.

"I think Moony's broken" Sirius said looking at his friend with concern

"-Lily-" Remus managed to gasp between laughs

Sirius' eyes widened in understanding and a huge grin made its way to his face as he too burst out laughing like his friend.

Snape had also caught on to what the werewolf was saying and managed a smirk to break through his his mask, looking down trying to hide it but it did not go amiss by Dumbledore.

Once the two canines had calmed down and taken several calming breaths they went into explaining what was so funny to the very confused Order.

"Well, when we were back at school James and Lily didn't really get along that much" Remus started to explain and was cut off by Sirius' snort of laughter

" That's an understatement, Lily despised James to no end and he was always trying asking her out, trying being the key word here" He continued

"So whenever she got really annoyed at him she would start to yell at him"

"But when she yelled, man did she yell. If we were out by the lake you could here her inside the castle and i'm not exaggerating here"

"Its quite true" Dumbledore cut in "Miss Evens had quite a voice" He said with a twinkle in his eye.

"So thats what were laughing about. Mild-mannered Harry has not just inherited Lily's eyes but also her lungs and temper" and with that Remus and Sirius started to laugh again

Tonks smiled along with them. It was good to see Sirius in such a good mood, he had been so down lately but who could blame him. Trapped in his childhood home.

Laughing brought out the young michevious boy inside Remus that had been pushed away with the responsibility set on his shoulder at a young age.

Once everyone had calmed down they got back onto track with Order meeting.

One of the biggest things the Order learned that night was this 'Never get Harry Potter angry at you'

THE END

_**hahahahaha This popped into my head one night and thought it would be a funny one shot. Even they probably couldn't hear him shouting because of the Imperturbable Charm they put on the door bet hey anythings possible on fanfiction.**_

_**And please excuse me if this is bad it was about 4 in the morning when I wrote it so it might suck idk **_

_**Quick thanks to **__**Hippogriffs Fly Free**____**and **__**theonlybrunetteweasley and banshee1968**__** for reviewing and **__**Arthursmol for favouriting**____**Admitting it and too all my fabulous readers for reading this and my other stories if you do :D **_

_**MERRY CHRISTMAS CAUSE ITS CHRISTMAS EVE IN AUSTRALIA **_

_**LOVE RACHEL WEASLEY 99**_


End file.
